Project Summary Active pilot project programs are an invaluable source of new ideas, and can serve to bring novel models and technologies to a Center. Similarly, interactions and activities between other Centers in the PDXNet will also enrich each Center by leveraging expertise and capabilities at other institutions. The goals of the Pilot Projects and Trans-Network Activities Core are: 1. To fund innovative pilot projects within the PDTC to develop new technologies or explore innovative new approaches related to the parent projects. 2. To fund trans-PDXNet collaborative projects to enhance the impact of each Center and of the network. 3. To fund collaborative projects between the PDTC and non-PDXNet investigators in a novel area related to the advancement of the Center?s goals. We have developed an approach to solicit Intra-PDTC and non-PDXNet pilot project applications on an annual basis and review applications using a thoughtfully structured committee comprising key expertise in the Center and utilizing the PDTC Advisory Boards. Major criteria for review of applications will include innovation, significance, conceptual and scientific rigor, the potential to further the goals of the PDTC, and the potential for future external funding. We will also fund Cross-PDXNet collaborative projects based on recommendations from the PDXNet Steering Committee. !